Dust and other loose airborne materials may be experienced on a daily basis in many work environments, such as wood working shops. For example, the cutting, sanding and shaping of wood products produce airborne particles that may cause harm to an operator who is unaware of the risk or not properly protected. These same risks exist for the craftsman at home working in their workshop.
Air filtration systems employ a variety of different systems, from filtering screens to ionic cleansers. Additionally, these systems come in a variety of configurations, from floor mounted upright models, to window sill mounted models, to models that may be mounted on ceilings and walls. However, many such air filtration systems have been limited in functionality to only providing air filtering. Further, the capacity filter air of the air filtration system is often limited due to the dimensions of the product the air filtration system is presented in. For instance, consumer interest may require a product which takes up limited space therefore requiring the size of the air filters to be reduced to accommodate this need.
In workplace environments, when an operator needs light or a power connection the operator may have to look to multiple devices to provide such functionality. Such a multiplicity leads to clutter and may occupy valuable workspace. Further, these devices may be inconvenient for a user if they do not meet the needs of the situation. For as long as these separate technologies have been available no one has combined air filtration capabilities along with a light and power outlet source in one device.
Therefore, a device that is capable of providing air filtration and maximizing air filtering capacity, as well as, providing a light source would be desirable.